An Ocean of Momories
by Witch's Runes
Summary: Rose wanted to forget that fateful night, the last night on Titanic. Many years later, Hannah, Rose's daughter, invites her lover over for a visit. How will Rose react to her daughter's lover looking a lot like Cal himself? Will she accept? Or will she be trapped, once again, only this time, without Jack's help? And what about Cal? Has he moved on? Or is he still in love with Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**One:**

It was always there; in my memory, I'd kept it a secret all these years. Not even my husband, nor children, nor grandchildren knew about it. I couldn't risk them knowing about something like this. I'd promised my love that I would die happily in a warm bed, but there was only the one place I could feel safe was, in his arms.

While I was in the living room; watching some show on t.v., when my daughter, Hannah, asked me if she could change the show, but upon changing it, however, my vision focused on the t.v. screen, there in black and white, was my picture that Jack had drawn of me, when I was only seventeen, as I walked up to the screen, tears began forming in my eyes, and I said, shocked, "How could this be...?"

My husband, John, says from his seat, "Rose, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, as I made my way up to our room, my heart starts to beat faster, I couldn't breath; once in our room, as I went over to my side of the room, tears were now falling, I sank down on the ground, pulled out a box from under our bed, John didn't know about this, he'd never asked me anything about my life; and I never told him anything either.

The box was the only thing that I had kept, it didn't have any papers in there, just one thing that remained a memory of well-brought-up lifestyle, as I looked at it, I could still smell the freshness of the box, it was a gift from Father, it was the only thing that reminded me of the Unsinkable Ship, and now as I slowly pick it up, I realized that this would always remain with me, no matter what.

This pain in my heart, all I could feel now was pain and regret, I couldn't or wouldn't get rid of it, as I look at the neckless, I hold it to my chest, I could still feel it on my skin, the shape of it resting on my neck, as I pose for Jack that night.

Jack, I had to keep his promise, a promise that I would move on; without him. One that even I knew that I didn't want to break, after I had gotten saved, I refused to remind my Mother or Cal of my survival, I soon became Rose Dawson, Jack's surname, 20 years later, I met my current husband, John Calvert, and even that, I knew, would end up in ruins, only it didn't end up in ruins.

Just then, I heard John say, "Rose, is something wrong?"

As I got up, I refused to let the tears fall; only I was to be alone for this part, but like my Mother, I refused to let others see me in such a state of grief, out in public. When I had turned around, he gently took my hand; and said while he led me out of the room, "Come, my love, Hannah's betrothed is here, she wants to introduce him to us."

I asked, "Hannah's betrothed? Who is this man, I may ask?"

He said, "Pete, Pete Hockley."

I inquired, "I'm sorry, but did you just say Hockley, my dear?"

He was about to answer, when Pete Hockley showed up, I almost fainted, it was like Cal had stepped into my life once more; the young man was like a smaller version of him, he said as he went for my hand, and kissed it, "Mr. and Mrs. Calvert, is such a pleasure to meet you."

I stared down at him, my eyes searching for anything, but the look in his eyes caught my eyes, one that not only made my stare hardened but it also froze my heart in its place, once I had my hand, we both stared at each other for a few moments; until he said, looking away, "Pardon me, Mrs. Calvert, I couldn't help but notice your stare. Is something wrong?"

I refused to look away, the ice in my heart doesn't break; I sized him up, he looked to have inherited all of Cal's talents, I finally said, stiffly and a bit coldly, "Mr. Hockley, I assume? You remind me of someone... much to my dismay, I'd dare say... Yes, such an unfortunate last name, indeed... Unless you could confirm my theory."

He said, "May I know who this person, you speak of, Mrs. Calvert? Surely I could confirm your theory."

I was about to respond when Hannah appeared beside Pete, my eyes soften a bit, but not all the way, my expression doesn't change one bit, Hannah said, "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet my betrothed, Pete Hockley."

I force a smile, and I said, "Mr. Hockley, may I have a word with you."

Hannah said, "Mother, surely whatever you have to say, you can say it in-"

I said, "My dear, I need to speak to him about something... In private, if I may add so myself."

Once in another part of the home, I rounded on him, and I said a bit icily, "Tell me, Mr. Hockley, who's your Father?"

All he said was, "Caledon Hockley, Mrs. Calvert. Why do you ask that of me, Mrs. Calvert?"

That's when I fainted, as I went down, however, someone caught me, and my vision fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
